Naoto vs. Batman Beyond
Naoto Kurogane vs Batman Beyond.jpg|SentryNeo Naoto vs Batman Beyond.png|ZackAttackX The First Round of the Destroyer Tournament continues as Naoto Kurogane of Blazblue (nominated by John1Thousand) takes on Batman Beyond of DC Comics (nominated by LeTotalMemer2)! Introduction For many years, there was peace across the dragon realm. A giant purple dragon that tried to take over by destroying the realm had been neutralized. Or was he. Suddenly a loud explosion can be heard as the giant purple dragon with large horns. The undead dragon king had returned. Spyro who was resting near the swamp with Cynder. The explosion woke Spyro and Cynder up as concern hit both of the dragons face. Spyro: Oh No! Cynder: It's him again. Spyro was coming up with an idea, it was a risk, but the young purple prophet didn't care if it meant saving the realm. Spyro: Cynder warn the other guardians that the dark master has returned. I will try to get reinforcements so we can confront him. Cynder: Be careful Spyro. Spyro: I will. Spyro then concentrated his magic to create portals as characters from different realms and universes appear all over the dragon realms. Naoto was down near the forrest floor as he was stretched his legs out. Kurogame was out of his world once again. He remembered the time he fought a demonic samurai and had his arm sliced off. With a little healing from Celica and the treatment from Weiss, he was better. He knew that something was up once again. Naoto: This place is giving me the creeps. Some water may not be a bad start. Unknown to Naoto, Batman Beyond was scouting him out in the trees. What sucked for him was that communication with Bruce was cut off and tried once again. Batman Beyond: Hello, hello can anyone... Dang! Batman Beyond then flew and hit the ground as Naoto was caught off guard as two bat projectiles came and hit Naoto's blood shield. Batman Beyond: I must say, very few can block such an attack. You might be useful for our cause. Naoto: What are you talking about. Batman Beyond: My boss is looking for new recruits and you seem to be someone he would like. Naoto: Thanks, but no thanks. Now get out of my sight before I demolish you. Batman Beyond: It is not that simple champ. LET'S GET FIRED UP!!! ENGAGE!!!! Melee (Cues Electro-Light & Distrion - Rubik) 60 Naoto runs at Batman Beyond as he summons up a blood sword. Terry throws three batarangs at Bloodedge, each of which Naoto dodged. When he cut the distance, Naoto slashed at Batman Beyond. 56 Naoto: What the... Despite the fact that the slashes we hard and fast, they did not do anything to Batman Beyond. Batman Beyond then stunned Naoto as he punched Naoto several times. Naoto then sweeped Terry's legs and slammed Batman Beyond on his back. 50 Naoto then punched the ground as Batman Beyond used rocket boosters on his feet to escape. Batman Beyond was preparing another punch when he was meet by the unexpected Naoto. Naoto then punched the future Batman a series of times followed by him punching him into the air as blood spears impaled Batman Beyond. 43 Batman Beyond then turns invisible and sneaks around Naoto who is certain of his defeat. Naoto: Are you finished, let's end this peacefully. Unknown to Naoto, Batman Beyond is right behind him as he clawed at Bloodedge. Naoto is thrown off guard as he could not find where the attack was coming from until he is kicked in the back of his head and hits the ground. 34 Terry reappears and grabs the hurt Naoto by the head and uses his boosters to slam Bloodedge into the trees. After that he throws Naoto away followed by missiles at him. The missiles collided as Naoto crashes into trees and grounds. Batman Beyond: You didn't stand a chance against me. 28 A loud noise came from deep in the woods, but Batman Beyond didn't think much of it until a giant tree came flying out of nowhere. Terry was able to dodge the giant projectile and wondered. Batman Beyond: What in the h... Naoto was running at Batman Beyond as his appearance had changed with his hair now white. Batman Beyond then threw three bomerangs at the charging Bloodedge. In little effort, Naoto summoned an axe and sliced the sharp bomerangs in half. He then leaped from tree to tree get closer to the future Batman. 14 Naoto and Batman Beyond clashed as both exchanged strikes with each other. The blood axe was piercing the armor, but missiles and blood were flying all around the two combatants. Batman tried to cloak himself again as now Naoto was confused to where Batman Beyond had disappeared to until.... Batman Beyond: Ahhh!!!! The blood had pierced through Batman Beyond making him unprepared to attack Naoto Kurogame. 5 Naoto turned around and slashed at Batman Beyond with a combo of claws and axe. While he did this he created a blood version of the head of the Black Beast. Bloodedge then kicked Terry into the mouth of it as it chomped down. 1 Naoto charges down towards Batman Beyond as he swings the blood axe at the superhero causing an explosion. K.O. Batman Beyond is then sent into the ground as he lays there unconscious. Naoto then bends down and catches his breath to recover. Naoto: Man you gave me quite the challenge. Now where to?? To be Continued... Results This melee's winner is Naoto Kurogane!! (Cues Naoto theme) Winning Combatant: Naoto: 12 Batman Beyond: 3 Winning Method: K.O.: 12 Death: 0 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Naoto's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's